Just To See You Smile
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Tony and Gibbs finally admit how they feel about one another. Slash! If you don't like don't read... Writte for Firediva0 as a gift fic for March!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the 2017 New Years Resolution Event on HSOW&W forum! This is a gift fic for Firediva0! I hope that you like this little story… *grins* If you don't like slash then don't read! You will see a prompt used from my new forum Quill is Mightier Than the Sword... Feel free to check it out! We are still working on adding things but you are more than welcome to join!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!

 **Word: 1,164 words**

Title Prompt - Song Titles: Just to See You Smile

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Tony DiNozzo bit back a sigh as he walked away from his boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He knew that the older man was pissed but that didn't mean that he had to take it out on him when he wasn't the cause of the anger that he felt. He still wasn't sure how in the hell it was that he had fell so irrevocably in love with the taciturn man. He just knew that one day he looked at the older man and realized that he was his everything even if he still wouldn't admit it to anyone other than him.

He had always been bi so it really didn't come as a surprise to himself that he found his boss attractive. He just wished that he could get the courage to tell the man how he felt about him because he was tired of putting on a mask. He felt like all he was doing was putting on an act every day that passed. He groaned when he felt rather than heard Gibbs walk up behind him. He took in a deep breath and let it out before he turned to look at his boss. "What do you need, Boss?"

Gibbs looked at his Senior Field Agent with narrowed eyes. He could tell that something was bothering Tony but he couldn't figure out what it was and the younger man wasn't telling him what it was. He took in the drawn look on Tony's face in concern. He hated seeing the younger man like this but didn't know what to do to make it better. He hated that the man that they had just interviewed hit on Tony. As far as he was concerned Tony belonged to him and nobody else.

As he took in Tony's body language he finally realized what was bothering the younger man. He fought to smirk because he knew that Tony would take it the wrong way. Instead he grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him around to the side of the building. He was tired of waiting on the younger man to make a move so he would do it himself because he wasn't just going to stand around and wait on someone else to catch Tony's attention. He gently pushed Tony up against the building and then leaned in and caught Tony's lips in a fierce kiss. He did smile into the kiss as Tony kissed him back just as fiercely as he kissed him.

He broke the kiss when he found that he needed to breathe. He looked into Tony's eyes as he fought to catch his breath. Once he could breathe properly he looked at the man he had fallen in love with at some point. "You are mine, Anthony DiNozzo, and I don't like people hitting on you."

Tony chuckled. "I thought that he was hitting on you. I had to get away for a few seconds because I could tell that you were angry and I knew that it wasn't at me but I didn't want to have you take it out on me any longer. Gibbs, I love you, but I won't put up with you taking your anger out on me any longer because I can't."

Gibbs sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I'm sorry, Tony, and yes I know that I'm breaking rule number 6, but it needed to be said. I have been frustrated because I wanted you but I wasn't sure how you would feel or what you would do if I told you. Just know that you are now mine and I won't tolerate someone else hitting on you. I am possessive and I won't let anyone touch you because I don't want anyone touching you but me. Am I clear?"

Tony smirked. "As long as you know that I'm just as possessive, Gibbs. You are mine just like I am yours. I love you and I want only you. I don't see anyone but you and I haven't for quite a while now."

Gibbs chuckled. "I knew that everything you were saying in the bullpen was a misdirection but I couldn't figure out why. I love you too, Tony, and I want only you. We will figure out everything else as we go. Now, we need to get back to the Navy Yard to finish up and then head home. I do believe that you will be coming home with me tonight and every night after tonight as well."

Tony nodded. "I have no problem with that at all, Gibbs. I know that we need to talk but now isn't the time. I'm honestly surprised that you kissed me while we were on the clock and on a job."

Gibbs shook his head and pulled Tony into him and kissed him once more before he led the man that would soon be his lover to the car. "I normally wouldn't have as you know, but I couldn't resist once I realized what was wrong and bothering you. I should have realized that I would have to be the one to make the first move. Just know that you are mine and I am yours and no matter what we will get through this."

Tony smiled slightly at Gibbs as he got in the car. He knew that what Gibbs told him was the truth. He would do whatever he had to in order to be with the man that he has loved for what seemed like a lifetime. As soon as the car started moving he turned his head to look at Gibbs. "I refuse to hide our relationship, Jethro. I will not be anyone's but especially your dirty little secret. If we're going to be together then everyone is going to know it. If that isn't what you want, then no matter how much I want you or love you I can't be with you."

Gibbs looked at Tony and then back at the road. "I don't want to hide our relationship and I won't, Tony. The only thing I ask is that you let me talk to Vance before we make everyone at NCIS aware of our relationship. I won't let Vance split our team up because I don't trust anyone to have your six the way I have and will continue to do so. I can't promise that I won't fuck up at some point, Tony, because let's face it I'm not perfect and neither are you. What I can promise you is that we will always talk and work things out."

Tony bit his lip. "I'm not perfect in any sense, Jethro. I have insecurities and I have trust issues like nobody else. I find it hard to believe that you love me even though when I look into your eyes I can see that you love me. I'm not good at talking about how I feel. I'm not good at showing how I feel. I'm really not good at being in a relationship because hell you've seen the messes I have made in the relationships that I have had. When I don't talk, it is because I'm thinking things out or at least trying to. I know that I need to work on talking about the things that bother me but I don't like that it makes me feel weak."

Gibbs frowned. "Talking about how you feel, Tony, is not a sign of weakness. You can't keep things bottled up because when you do it does affect your work even if you don't realize it. I know that you have insecurities and trust issues but that doesn't matter to me. I will make you realize that you are worth everything. I will make sure every day that you know how much I love you. I know that I'm a hard ass at work but that is because I want you all to do the best work that you can. I know that I tend to ask for too much from you and the others but I only ask it because I know that you and they are capable of the work that I ask you to do."

He took in a breath and let it out. "Tony, I have loved you for longer than I care to admit because I should have spoken up about it a long time ago. I refuse to walk away from you now that I have kissed you. When I see you smile it makes me smile because I love the way your eyes light up when you smile. I hate when I have to send you out with one of the others because I would prefer to be the one backing you up but I know that I have to let you do your job because you know how to do it. We have a lot of things to work out but I think that in the end it will all be worth it."

Tony couldn't resist and blew a kiss at Gibbs as he settled back into his seat. After smiling at the older man once more he reached over and squeezed his leg in agreement and acceptance before he turned his head to look out the car window. He truly did love Gibbs and he would do whatever it took to keep the man that he now had in his life in the way that he wanted him in his life. He refused to give up the thing that was the most important thing in his life. He refused to walk away from the man he loved wholeheartedly. Just as Gibbs loved seeing him smile he loved seeing Gibbs smile.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is this oneshot! I hope that you all enjoyed it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
